the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis 2k18 (Joel3736 Show)
Genesis 2k18 was a special event presented by MFWC Wrestling, seen exclusively on pay-per-view for the price of $29.95. It took place from the BMO Harris Bardley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin of the United States, on April 22, 2018.. The main event saw Rex Corona successfully defend his MFWC Wrestling championship against #1 contender Gavin Wolf, while the semi-main event featured "The Natural" Elena Hart get herself disqualified to retain the MFWC Women's Wrestling Championship. The Event Match 1: MFWC Classic Wrestling Championship- The Navajo Warrior © vs. Maximus The match started off with the Navajo Warrior coming out during Maximus' entrance and staring him down, seemingly to get into the head of Maximus. The Navajo Warrior got the early advantage, deliving a relentless offense of strikes, chops, kicks, double ax handles, and punches, weakening the body of Maximus. But Maximus quickly turned the tide landing several suplexes to the much bigger Navajo Warrior (6'5 268 lbs vs. 5'9 226 lbs), much to the surprise of the Milwaukee crowd. After delivering an incredible T-Bone Suplex and seemingly having control of the match, Navajo Warrior would reverse a slam attempt and then hit the ropes, only to run into Maximus' devastating patent running Super Kick maneuver. And just when it appeared that the Classic Wrestling Championship would be changing hands, the Navajo Warrior miraculously managed to kick out at 2 and 3/4. After a little more punishment, the Navajo Warrior reversed a possible Falcon Arrow attempt, landed a Rock Bottom, which turned out to be the set up for his finishing maneuver, the Fireman's Carry Roundhouse kick, which he got all of, for the 1-2-3. Winner: The Navajo Warrior. Match 2: The Industry vs. Brandon Mack, The Charger, and KC Starr This match featured the industry tandem of Brayden Clarke, Joey Hollywood, and Jimmy Broadway vs. the team of Brandon Mack and the Charger, and their tag team partner, KC Starr. KC Starr and Brayden Clarke, no strangers to each other as they had competed with one another on a recent episode of Friday Night Stars Under the Stars, a match won by Brayden Clarke. The Charger and Brandon Mack, still trying to gain their footing within the tag team division in MFWC Wrestling, decided to team up with their good friend, KC Starr. The beginning of the match featured a lot of back and forth offense, particularly between Jimmy Broadway, Brayden Clarke, KC Starr, and the Charger. Brandon Mack would then be tagged in and after an early barrage of offense on Jimmy Broadway, he would cut off Mack with a strike and a few power moves to his much bigger adversary. He would then tag in his natural tag team partner, Joey Hollywood. Hollywood would continue landing a relentless offense on Brandon Mack. Brandon Mack would eventually gain the upperhand with his brute strength. He would begin to punish the much smaller Hollywood, delivering several boots to the face and then would tag in his natural tag team partner, the Charger and deliver their finisher, the Cutting Edge, but somehow Hollywood kicked out of it and after delivering another one, Brandon Mack tagged in KC Starr, who delivered a vicious Star Bomb, followed by his patent Shooting Star (Flipover piledriver), for the 1-2-3. Winners: Brandon Mack, the Charger, and KC Starr Match 3: Captain Jack vs. Mr. Amazing This match featured much back and forth action as after an early attack of offense by Mr. Amazing, the tide changed with a reversal of a strike by Mr. Amazing. He would land several high flying maneuvers, all to set up his finishing maneuver, the Spinal Tap, which he went for and just as he was about to land it, Captain Jack moved out of the way, landed a Cross Legged Fisherman Buster, followed by his patent Ship Wreck maneuver (kneecap shoulder breaker), for the 1-2-3. After the match, Captain Jack wasn't done, as he went to the outside, found a steel chair underneath the ring and delivered a relentless post-match attack on Mr. Amazing. He then delivered another Ship Wreck, to deliver the finishing touches on the attack. Time will tell if there is any retribution coming the way of Captain Jack. Winner: Captain Jack Match 4: Kyle Glenn w/Alexia Paul vs. The Miz w/Maryse This feud started from a surprise run in and distraction at Spring Stampede, that led to Kyle Glenn to become unfocused and the Charger to regain the advantage and eliminate Kyle Glenn from the MFWC Wrestling Championship Tournament 1st round match. Kyle Glenn vowed to gain revenge over his WWE counterpart and this match was agreed upon by both WWE front office personnel and MFWC Wrestling personnel, to allow the match to take place outside of WWE and inside of an MFWC Wrestling ring. The Miz would come out during his entrance to surprise Kyle Glenn and gained the early advantage, leveling him with the Intercontinental Championship belt and delivering a few powerful slams on the outside of the ring to Glenn. But once the match got back into the ring, Kyle Glenn quickly gained advantage of the Miz and controlled much of the match, delivering several back suplexes and devastating maneuvers to the Miz, and after several near falls, the Miz was able to surprise Glenn with a turnbuckle dropkick, but Kyle Glenn would block the Skull Crushing Finale and deliver some more punishment until the Miz was able to reverse another strike and landed another turnbuckle dropkick and the Skull Crushing Finale for the 1-2-3. Brayden Clarke would come out after the match, in support of his stablemate, Kyle Glenn, attacking the Miz, but the Miz would fight back and miraculously landed a Skull Crushing Finale on Clarke and managed to leave the ring, flying high. Winner: The Miz Match 5: The Tropicana Boys vs. Purple Haze This was an unofficial #1 contender's match for the MFWC World's Tag Team Wrestling Championship, currently held by La Masacre and Chase Awesome. It was announced during the match that the winners would face the champs in 3 weeks time on a telecast of Friday Night Stars Under the Stars, in May. The early action saw the early advantage taken by the Tropicana Boys as Bradley Fizer began to work over Ricky "The Spider" Corino, until Corino tossed Fizer to the outside but as he hung onto the rope and delivered a hard right to Corino, his tag team partner Tommy Stevens pulled Fizer off the apron and slammed him several times outside the ring and rolled him back in the ring. That's when Corino and Stevens were able to work him over and take the advantage. Leo Whitehurst could only watch as Tommy Stevens was tagged in and delivered several power moves, tagged himself out and Corino landed a Corino's Web (Fisherman Driver) for the victory. Winners: Purple Haze Match 6: MFWC Women's Wrestling Championship- "The Natural" Elena Hart © vs. Selena Silva Over the past 25 days since, Elena Hart won the MFWC Women's Wrestling Championship, she has wreaked havoc on the women's division. She put Silva's best friend, Monica Gomez on the shelf after her latest attack on her already injured foe. Selena Silva was irate after being notified of this attack and the fact that she was indeed behind the recent entrance music distraction during one of her matches. She challenged Hart for her coveted MFWC Women's Wrestling Championship. The match started with Elena Hart with the early advantage, going for Silva's back early on, similarly to how she put Gomez out of commission. Silva, however would change the tide and gain the advantage, delivering a belly to belly suplex and just when it looked like she might make quick work of the champion, Hart rolled to the outside of the ring, grabbed a chair and leveled her challenger, with 3 vicious shots to the body of Silva, thus getting herself disqualified, to retain the MFWC Women's Championship. Winner: Selena Silva by disqualification, still Champion: Elena Hart Match 7: MFWC Wrestling Championship- Rex Corona © vs. Gavin Wolf This match got off to a hot start as Rex Corona charged the ring, furious over recent attacks by Gavin Wolf. Wolf, however, quickly gained the advantage, landing several hard strikes, but his advantage wouldn't last long as Corona would land a forward front slam, and then the Rex Express Slam for the quick 1-2-3. Winner: Rex Corona Kayfabe Commentaries * The first match was tough, I kept trying to get the result I wanted, while still keeping it pretty competitive. It took 3 attempts but I finally got it. * The Miz vs. Kyle Glenn match happened as a result of me doing my first show completely in exhibition (which featured an actual tournament) and forgetting to turn run-ins off and the Miz randomly came out, distracted Kyle Glenn and the Charger got the win. And since it happened, I decided to go with it because it worked out well with Kyle Glenn's gimmick and the gimmick of the stable he's in, "the Industry", being similar to the Miz' gimmick. So I thought it was fate. And the match worked out really well. I was the Miz and Kyle Glenn literally destroyed me for much of the match, which I didn't expect but once I saw an opening I was able to land the Skull Crushing Finale for the win. And it lends itself to a possible rematch. * The Main Event was initially wasn't supposed to be so short (match lasted likely less than 5 minutes) but during it I changed the finish and decided to shorten the match as I felt like I could have a future rematch that would be longer. * I really am liking what I am doing with the Women's Championship. I decided to have Monica Gomez have a kayfabe injury to keep her out of the picture for the next couple months so I can build on the Selena Silva Elena Hart rivalry. But I didn't want to put either over cleanly here and wanted to keep them both strong, so I decided on a DQ finish. * The Captain Jack-Mr. Amazing match, while short was a lot of fun and very competitive. I thought Mr. Amazing was going to win with the high damage moves he was hitting then he went for his finish the Spinal Tap and I got out of the way and landed Captain Jack's finisher for the win.